poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Let the Games begin
This is how let the games begin goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. Vice Principle Luna: P.A. system Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Ryan F-Freeman: This will be lots of fun. see Dean Arcee Meg Griffin: Good luck, Ryan. Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is with you and Meg, Ryan. Dean Arcee: Okay, students. Sly Cooper: Right. This is it, friends. Dean Arcee: Today's event will be the series of science, baking, home-ec and everything in between. I call it the Academic Decathlon. looks at the script Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, Ryvine. Bentley (Sly Cooper): I love science, Crash. high fives Bentley Dean Arcee: The event starts now! song ACADEA starts playing Ryan and the Dazzlings: Ho! We're gonna take you down~ Ho! We're gonna take you down~ Take you down Ho!~ The Cyberlings, Cody Fairbrother, Emmet and the Dark Stars: We're gonnat take you down~ Take you down~ Down, down down~ Zack and the Shadowbolts: Ho! We're here to take you out~ We're here to take you out~ Take you out~ We're here to take you out~ Take you out~ Ho! Ryan, the Dazzlings, Meg Griffin, Emmet, Sly Cooper and the Gang, Ryvine, Twivine and Wondercolts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way~ Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay~ United strong, yeah, we'll take you down~ You're not so tough, now you're in our town~ All of the times we lost before~ Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more~ We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts: Talk a little too much for a school that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation~ Every little moment is about our education~ Put your ear to the ground~ Listen to that sound~ You're a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ Evil Ryan, Lapis lazuli, Stan the Jabberwocky, Sly and the gang and Wondercolts: Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that we defeat you~ Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Hope, SMG3, Sci-Ryan, the Diesel Trio and Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you~ Just give up before we have to break you~ Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Crash, Ryan, Steven Universe, Mario, Cody and Wondercolts: Take it up to the top~ 'Cause we know we can win~ Hope, SMG3, Sci-Ryan, the Diesel Trio and Shadowbolts: Maybe you should just stop~ 'Cause we've seen you give in~ Ryan, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, Sly Cooper and the Gang, Ryvine, Twivine and Wondercolts: We believe in ourselves~ And we've got what it takes~ All: And we're not gonna stop~ Thomas (EG): I can't wait 'til this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Timothy and Bertram T. Monkey: And before these games are over~ We'll find out just what he's done~ All: Can he do it? Will he make it?~ Who will win it? Who will take it?~ Can he do it? Who will take it?~ Did he win it? Did he make it?~ Who's the winner? Who's the reject?~ How did he answer?~ Vice Principle Shinnok:to Timothy Wrong! Principle Cinch: to Bertram Incorrect. Matau T. Monkey: Oh for the love of Bananas. Timothy: Well, at least we tried. Bertram T. Monkey: That's right, Tim. Let's see how Thomas and Sci-Ryan has done. looks at the board where Thomas and Sci-Ryan are standing Sci-Ryan: What do you think? Thomas (EG): I think you did good, bro. flash of light happens Thomas (EG): What is that? Sci-Ryan: Someone took a photo. Vice Principle Luna: That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Thomas and Crystal Prep! Sci-Ryan: And Ryan? nods Sci-Ryan: Yeah! We did it, bro. high-five Ryvine Sparkle: I have to admit. They're smart. Crystal Prep students produce scattered applause and depressed cheering Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Thank you. You're so kind. Ryan F-Freeman:whispering Positive energy, Adagio. Look. looks at the red mist on the floor Ryvine Sparkle: What is this red cloud, Ryan? holds a sign that says "It's called positive energy." Jenna: human Thomas So, Thomas. I got to hand it to you, you did pretty good. Sci-Ryan: Thanks.down Where did this red cloud come from? follows the red cloud and saw Ryan and the Dazzlings absorbing it into their pendants Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan a siren like you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What? How am I a siren like you, Dagi? holds up a sign that says "Because that pendant you're wearing is a part of you." Ryan F-Freeman: My pendant?? screams What happened to me? How did it fuse into me? shrugs his shoulders for "I don't know." Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know how my pendant fuse in me. But, can you tell me, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryan. Sometimes when you get your pendant attached to you and when you put it on, it fuses into you and made you a siren like me and my sisters. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's nice. I thought back in the last film that I said that I don't die or become like you when I put on my pendant. holds up a sign that says "Wow! How did that pendant get attached to Master Ryan, Adagio? I thought his pendant protect him from your singing." smiles Ryan F-Freeman: So. My pendant turns me from myself into a siren. Is it about the change you're talking about, Adagio? Cody Fairbrother: My brother is an Equestrian Siren?! I hope this isn't permanent. shacks his head for "No" and his eyes start to glow green Thomas (EG): What's wrong with him? shrugs Crash Bandicoot: I hope you got wings and armor in your anthro-pony form, Ryan. holds up a mirror to reveal that Ryan has gained his armor, wings like Twilight's, Pony ears and extended hair Ten Cents: Wow, Ryan! You look awesome! blushes and grabs Alvin's cap Alvin: Hey! Don't touch the cap. lets go of Alvin's cap Ten Cents: Looks like Ryan is a Prime and a prince. nods and wonders how his pendant fuse into him Billy Shoepack: How did that pendant fuse into Ryan? hopes the pendant fusing into Ryan isn't permanent Ten Cents: Is the change of the Prime-prince into a siren permanent, Adagio? shakes her head Ryan F-Freeman: Good. Adagio Looks like we're friends, Dagi. I told Tim that I became a Prime and a prince. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I'm just wondering why are my eyes are glowing green? Sari Sumdac: Me too, Ryan. holds up a sign that says "Well, Sari. Your brother's eyes are glowing green is because the pendant he's wearing is the part of him and he's on his high heels of the magic that turned him into a siren like Adagio and her sisters." Thomas (EG): The cyborg version of my brother is an Equestrian siren!? nods Thomas (EG): Wow! I guess you and Twilight do understand magic. holds up a sign that says "I understand magic by reading a book about it while Twilight just unleashed the magic from her amulet and became Midnight Sparkle." Thomas (EG): Midnight Sparkle? nods Sari Sumdac: So, Ryan is a siren like Contralto and you, Adagio? smiles and looks at someone who looks like Zorran Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that? I think that might be Zorran.like Adagio and his eyes stop glowing green Matau T. Monkey: I don't think that's Zorran, Master Ryan. Why are you smirking like Adagio? turns to them and points at the boy Matau T. Monkey: What? Ryvine Sparkle: Do you think the Nighttime villains are sirens, Ryan? shakes his head and points to the boy that looks like Zorran Matau's head a thought bubble appears to reveal that Ryan seeing Twilight Sparkle becoming a siren after Adagio puts a pendant around her neck looks at Ryan and her eyes are glowing green walks towards Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle: Ahhhhhhhhhh~ Twilight Sparkle and the Dazzlings: Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh~ Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with you, Twilight? just puts her finger on Ryan's mouth and continues singing Twilight Sparkle: Ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ eyes turn into pink hearts Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan?? focuses on Twilight as he feels himself falling in her singing trance Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're here to let me know~ Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ah, ah, ah, ah~ The Dazzlings and Ryan F-Freeman: Your (My) time is running out~ Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Ryan. Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel my wave of sound~ Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: As it comes down on you~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna stay~ I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ Ryan F-Freeman: It's time for your reward~ Twilight Sparkle: Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing can stop you now~ Twilight and the Dazzlings transform into thier half Pony forms while Ryan gains his Cybertronian armor and siren wings like the Dazzlings and the colours of wings are the same as Aria's Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!on his armor looks at his wings and resumes singing Ryan F-Freeman: What you have in store?~ puts her hand on Ryan's shoulder Twilight Sparkle: All I want and more~ I will break on through~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ah, ah~ Twilight Sparkle: to Thomas Now it's time to finish you~ gasps and Ryan flies towards him Sideswipe: Ryan? Are you ok? stops Ryan F-Freeman:like himself and Adagio I am more then ok. I'm adored with Twilight. looks at Ryan in his siren anthro form Matau T. Monkey: You look awesome, Master Ryan. Looks like you're a smitten Kitten with Twilight. What happened to her? blushes and points to the pendant Twilight is wearing flies to Ryan and kiss him Strongarm: Wow! That is amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you got that pendant and you sing to me, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I got it from those girls. Plus, it helps me to sing to put you under my spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That explains you give me a kiss and those flowers.on a flower At least I'm happy with these wings and I got my pendant. I hope the change of you isn't permanent. winks and clicks her fingers that signals the Dazzlings to the surprise Matau T. Monkey: What's a surprise? Dazzlings vocalize and overpowers Thomas and his friends James: That's cool. reality, Ryan looks at the thought bubble Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that handsome one with Twilight? looks at Ryan with Twilight in the bubble took a photo of Ryan and Twilight in a bubble, then Ryvine holds up a sign that says "Wow! How come Twilight has you under her spell and what movie would it be?" Thomas (EG): We don't know but I think it will be called "Ryan's New Dazzling Adventure". agrees with what Thomas said and looks at the thought bubble Thomas (EG): What is that? Ryan F-Freeman: That's me and Princess Twilight. smiles and looks at a pendant on Twilight's neck Thomas (EG): Why is she wearing a pendant, Ryan? shrugs and looks at the summery of "Ryan's New Dazzling Adventure" looks with Ryan and finds writing that says "Ryan, Twilight and the Dazzlings are in their class." thought bubble disappears Thomas (EG): Wow! Sci-Ryan: Yup. It's a bit like Midnight Sparkle when I saw her last time. Flashback Thomas: What the?! Ryan F-Freeman: She has unleashed the magic. starts to float up Thomas: Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my... Sci-Twi: HELP!!!! MEEEE!!!!!out her hand Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Sci-Twi.his jetpack, flies up and grabs Sci-Twi's hand But, who's going to save me? Matau T. Monkey: I'll save you, Master Ryan.up and grabs Ryan's hand Ryan and Sci-Twi gets sucked into the magic Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Matau!!! Ryan!!! magic starts to transform Matau, Ryan and Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman:Dalek Emperor's voice WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEE!? gains a robot body with Cybernetics, a helmet like Optimus' with a blue visor, his jetpack wings and a nametag that says "Matau Transformer Monkey". Ryan gains his features like Midnight Sparkle, his skin is dark blue, his wings are like Midnight's wings but a lighter shade of blue, a tail like Midnight has, a horn and those fiery things around his eyes. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Wow! What about Matau? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know, Crash, but my twin brother looks fabulous. three goes to laugh and Midnight looks at Sunset Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ha ha! I'm back, baby. I'm still a hero. just looks at the three Midnight Sparkle: You were right! I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Matau Transformer Monkey: Hey, Midnight Sparkle. I can hear you from here. I understand magic like Sci-Ryan and I'm flying like a hovercraft or something. Sci-Ryan: Twilight!!! Is that you in this form? And, nice magic you got there too. Midnight Sparkle: Yes. You know, Ryan, I always wanted to understand magic like you. And call me Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Boy. I am the first one to see you, Midnight Sparkle. smiles and uses her magic to lift Sci-Ryan up into the air Sci-Ryan: Whoa! I'm feeling like Mr. Blobby hugged me, Twilight. Or is it Midnight? uses her magic on the Wondercolts statue and it blows to bits opening a portal in the process Batman (The LEGO Movie): It that...? Cody and Sunset: Equestria! Wyldstyle: It is! Sci-Ryan: I hope I understand magic. But if you're down there, please save me, Adagio Dazzle. Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh. She's got magic. and her sisters arrive and the Dark Stars are with them Rigby (EG): Thank goodness you're here, Adagio. Watch out! uses her magic to blast open another portal after Sunset, Crash and their friends jumped out of the way Sci-Ryan: I'm not held hostage. I can fly. Agalope: You won't get away with what you are doing, Midnight. We'll make sure of it. Evil Ryan: What happened to you, Ryan? Ryan holds up a sign that says "I am Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Midnight Sparkle's boyfriend." then helps Midnight open the portal to Equestria and kisses Midnight on the cheek Midnight Sparkle: Aw! Dark Ryan headbutts her Midnight Sparkle: Ow! I thought you are on my side. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Well, you were wrong. I have you as a girlfriend and all, but you can't do this. Midnight Sparkle: Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, missy. My friends can hear you. You're destroying this world to get it and I fight you in a magic duel or something. Ryan uses his magic to make a Keyblade and give it to Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Thanks. Now let's do this. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Let's understand magic, my girlfriend.his Keyblade And you want to understand it all!!!! start to fight and Midnight gains the upper hand by opening a portal to Equestria Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You can't hypnotize me. Midnight Sparkle: So what? I can do that.her magic to hypnotize Dark Ryan Dark Ryan F-Freeman: But, you can....hypnotized I love you. gasps and shoots Ultron Ultron: What? You? Here? Ryan pulls Matau towards him Matau Transformer Monkey: What are you doing, Master Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Look out, Ryan. Flying boy!and bonks Dark Ryan on the head Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Wait. You're flying? nods and turns to look at Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: I'm happy for what you gave me, Twilight. I know you feel powerful right now, but like me, you can have everything you want. Cody's friend Sunset been where you are. She made the same mistake you're making. She put on a crown and, just like you, she's overwhelmed by the magic it has. She thought it could give her everything she wanted. Midnight Sparkle: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike her, I can have everything I want! gasps and shocked of what she said Sci-Ryan: I understand you, Midnight. But I'll show you the powerful magic of all.his amulet to transform himself gains his armor, wings like Daydream Shimmer and her features Daydream Ryan: The Magic of Friendship! Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Let's help Daydream Ryan, Cody and Sunset. Cody Fairbrother: Time for Light Cody to help. nods Crash Bandicoot: All I know, Sci-Twi, is that true magic comes from Honesty! Loyalty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! bandmates and the [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan